Folded Laundry
by Waiting-for-a-mad-man-in-221b
Summary: It's been a running joke between the two of them since Dalton, but Blaine finds that it's the perfect opportunity to take their relationship to the next level.


Sophomore year at Dalton, 2011

Blaine's focus on homework was broken by the three quick raps on his door. He wasn't expecting anyone, maybe it was Wes; after Wes had walked in on him and Kurt during a heated make out session a few weeks ago he'd been pretty cautious of announcing himself before just entering their dorm.

Instead of Wes at the door he found Kurt, definitely not an unwelcome surprise.

"Brought up your laundry!" He said before kissing Blaine chastely on the cheek, "Thad was grumbling about you never taking it out when it's done so I just grabbed it for you on the way up. Hope that's alright?"

"Yeah, definitely!" He opened the door wider and Kurt walked in, he took the basket from the taller boy tossing it on Wes's bed. He pulled on Kurt's lapels dragging him to his side of the room, pushed him to a sitting position on the bed before climbing on his lap, kissing him again only this time much deeper. They agreed nothing south of the border, but they indulged themselves in make out sessions quite often.

"Hmmmn, Blaine" Kurt groaned into his ear as Blaine attached himself to the other boy's neck, "B-Blaine th-those shirts are going to wrinkle." Blaine pulled away, sitting back on his haunches and frowning down at his clothing OCD boyfriend.

"You're really gonna make me fold laundry right now? You just got here, wait why _are_ you here? I wasn't expecting you, was I?"

"No," he started straightening both of their blazers, which made the shorter boy roll his eyes because he was just going to rumple them up again and Kurt knew it. "I was working on a French project in the library I'd thought I'd come say goodbye before I leave for the weekend."

Blaine frowned, "I wish you didn't have to go," he said pathetically; he tried not to be so clingy but Kurt made it so difficult, especially when he was just as bad.

"I know, but if I don't go home my dad will be upset, plus I really miss him."

Blaine smiled lightly at that, not letting the hurt he was feeling shine through. He wished he had the kind of relationship with his parent's that Kurt had with Burt.

"I know you do, I would too if Burt was my dad."

Kurt hummed in agreement, "yes, he's great, but if you don't fold those clothes right now I'm going to have an anxiety attack," he said with a rush of breath.

Blaine chuckled, slipping from his lap with his hands up in surrender, "alright, alright! Wanna help me fold before you have to leave me?"

"Uh, no. I have enough clothes of my own to fold, trust me. I will not fold another man's clothes until there is a ring on this," He waved his left ring finger in front of Blaine, an unamused look on his face. "But I really do have to get going, my dad will worry if I'm not home by dark."

"See you Monday," Blaine said stealing one more kiss before Kurt was backing out of the door. Maybe he would get Kurt to fold his laundry someday, but for now he would just enjoy having someone who understood him so well and liked him despite of all his flaws, because he had never felt like this about someone before and he would do anything in his power to keep Kurt happy and a part of his life.

Junior year, 2012

"Blaine, your clothes are done!" Blaine could barely hear his mother's voice over the sound of the music pouring from his iPod dock. He was helping Kurt study for finals since his were earlier due to graduation. Studying was always more bearable with music.

"I'll be right back," he told Kurt, who merely grunted, his face stuck in a French textbook.

And that's exactly how he found him when he came back in the room carrying a laundry basket full of pants and polos, socks and some underwear thrown in there too.

"Hey, want to take a break and help me fold?" He suggested, situating the laundry basket between them.

"Hah," the older boy responded, never taking his eye off of the textbook, "not till we're married." Kurt instantly pinked the moment the words were out, but Blaine didn't notice because of the swooping in his belly and the rush of blood in his ears. He was just glad he wasn't the only one thinking about it.

Moving to their first apartment, 2014

Blaine nuzzled closer to his boyfriend, burying his face in his neck placing a kiss right where it met shoulder, Kurt's favorite spot. "Please?" His plea was muffled by Kurt's porcelain skin.

"You think I really want to help you pack after I've already packed all of my stuff? Blaine I have at least five times the amount of clothes you do, I didn't complain about having to pack all of them did I?"

Blaine shot him the best pair of puppy dog eyes he could muster, but Kurt just rolled his own pair of piercing blues, "that's not going to work," he protested.

"Come on, he said exaggerating a pout, "will you at least fold the clothes in the dryer while I start?"

The taller man shook his head diligently; "you know my rule, Blaine, not until we're married."

Movie night, 2017

The shrill beep of Blaine's watch alarm cut through the dialogue of The Princess Bride,

"Ugh, I have to go grab my clothes, mind if I pause this?"

"Not at all," Kurt said with a peck to his lips, already starting to untangle their limbs from where they'd been snuggling on the very small love seat that took up most of their living room.

Blaine pressed the down button for the elevator and the headed to the stairs, knowing the car would be waiting for him when he needed it for the way up. The damn thing took forever, and Blaine couldn't wait to graduate and move out of the 600 square foot shoe box he and Kurt had called home for the past 3 years, and maybe get a condo or a small house.

He unloaded his clothes quickly, stuffing them into a laundry basket; he booked it to the elevator so he wouldn't miss it. When he arrived at the 6th floor he fumbled through his pockets for his keys, what he found instead made him stop.

The ring box that he'd been carrying everywhere just incase there was a perfect moment, was in his front pocket.

He'd nearly forgotten, the ring had become such a permanent fixture for the past few weeks, he hadn't even thought of the thick sterling silver band with three tiny diamonds in the center. Now it sat in his pocket like a rock. This could be good right? Not too cheesy? How many times has Kurt mentioned it? Probably hundreds of times over the years. This could be it.

Realizing he forgot his key he knocked on the door with a trembling fist.

Kurt opened the door with a, "doofus," an amused grin crept onto his face as Blaine faked a broken hearted look.

They sat back down on the couch and Blaine started up the movie again, turning to Kurt to ask, "Want to help me?" He held up a shirt waving it at who he hoped was his soon to be fiancé.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Not till we're married." Blaine smirked, tossing the shirt back into the basket; he groped for the ring box in his pocket making sure Kurt wasn't paying attention to him. Blaine moved around the back of couch to the Kurt's side, whispered into his ear, "As you wish," not letting his nervousness show through his words.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked as he continued to move around, finally coming to rest in front of him. He knelt, producing the ring from behind his back. He opened the wooden box with a snap, revealing the clean silk lining holding the ring.

"I-we've had this joke since Dalton, but it was never just a joke to me; it was a promise of more, of a future with you. I've known I've wanted to marry you since I was 17, but I just thought I was crazy. I realized recently that I wasn't, I was only crazy about you. This is completely ad-libbed please forgive the corniness," Kurt chuckled, his eyes were shinning brighter that usual with unshed tears, his smile was so bright that Blaine had to stop for a moment to realize what was happening. He was proposing to Kurt; he and Kurt would spend the rest of their lives together. Nothing would please him more. "So Kurt Elizabeth Hummel," he said it slowly, savoring the moment and watching Kurt grow more and more anxious, "will you marry me?"

Kurt let a chocked sob escape him while he shook his head vigorously, "I-yes of course I will!" Blaine sprang up to kiss him landing half on Kurt's lap, half on the couch. He ran his hand down his fiancée's (fiancée!) check before pulling back to look into his eyes.

"If you don't put that ring on my finger right now," Kurt whispered roughly, "I might just change my answer."

"Oh shirt, sorry, right-" he fumbled for the ring his hands still shaking as he slipped it on Kurt's ring finger, happy to find that it fit perfectly. "I'm just so excited, I guess I forgot!" He said in a rush trying to explain himself.

"Blaine, baby," Kurt put a hand on his cheek forcing him too look him in the eyes, "I'm kidding, I could never ever say no to you. Not even if I tried." Blaine exhaled the breath he was holding, relief and a new wave of excitement flooding through him.

"Does this mean you'll finally help me fold?" He asked dryly, making them both fall into a fit of giggles, which quickly graduated to full belly laughs.

"Of course not silly," Kurt said pulling him close so Blaine was mostly on his lap. He placed a kiss to Blaine's check, "we're just engaged, you know the rules."


End file.
